Airport Disaster
Airport Disaster is the first case in Yellowish Bay and it's District is Sunset Boardwalk, and this case was created by AlternativeEnoch. Plot''' ' 'Previously On Criminal Case...' As The Player say farewells to The Skydell Police Department, The Player rides to The Airplane which it's destination, Yellowish Bay, which The Player got accepted after The Leader of The Crimson Order was arrested and its members. 'In The Yellowish Bay Airport...' Dimitri Welcomes The Player cheerfully, and Introduces Himself as Dimitri Hills, The Chief Of YBPD, as leaving The Airport, a Announcement showed up. So, The Player questioned Phil Walsh A.K.A The Announcer, what is the murder about, Phil Answered that a flight attendant reported that Teresa Price was found dead An Airplane, So The Player headed in the airplane. Once The Player arrived in The Airplane, it was found the victim poisoned, with clues, The Body was send to Amanda. Amanda Introduces Herself and then the results on the body are, it was clearly known that The Murder Weapon is Poison and, there was fibers left in victim's chest, it was Identified as a Jacket. And Suspects Came In, Alexandra Price, an Flight Attendant who was suspect because she saw the victim's body, King James the Second, The Current King Of England, who was suspected because His Conservation with the victim, in tape recorder, which was found when the body was first discovered, in a Pile Of Foods, Alice Hill, a Chef, was suspect because victim so much criticizing her, Pamela Young, The Mayor of Yellowish Bay, was suspected because she wrote an angry letter at the victim, becuause not attending her dinner party, Lastly, Phil Walsh, a announcer was suspected because he was in with the victim, In innvolement of a Mysterious Deal. 'Arresting The Killer...' The Killer turned out to be Alexandra Wind, Alexandra Confessed that she killed Teresa, Because Her Life was ruined because of her, In The Internet, she was exposed that his boyfriend was Christopher Salt, a movie star, with already someone, So her reputation become low, So she wanted revenge, it was found out that Teresa Price, was in her town, so she applied as a Flight Attendant, Judge Allisa Bessonova, Introduces Herself to The Player, And Sentenced Alexandra Wind to 15 Years In Prison and Parole For Five Years. Stats '''Victim' * Teresa Price (Found Poisoned Inside An Airplane) Murder Weapon * Poison Killer * Alexandra Wind Crime Scenes Suspects Alexandra Wind Flight Attendant * The Suspect knows Biology Appearance * The Suspect wears Blue Jacket King James the Second King Of England * The Suspect knows Biology Appearance * The Suspect wears Red Jacket Alice Hill Chef * The Suspect have not have one of The Killer's Profile... Appearance * The Suspect wears Chef's Uniform Pamela Young Mayor Of Yellowish Bay * The Suspect have not have one of The Killer's Profile... Appearance * The Suspect wears Red Dress Phil Walsh Announcer * The Suspect knows Biology Appearance * The Suspect wears Black Jacket Quasi Suspect(s) Bryan Fortmean Vice Mayor Killer's Profile * The Killer wears an Jacket * The Killer have Yellow Eyes * The Killer's Blood Type is AB- * The Killer knows Biology * The Killer is a Woman Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Airplane (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile Of Foods, Victim's Bag, New Suspect: Alexandra Wind) * Autopsy Victim's Body (Hours: 12:00:00, The Killer wears Jacket, Murder Weapon Confirmed) * Examine Pile Of Foods (Clue: Tape Recorder; Voice Revealed) * Examine Voice (New Suspect: King James the Second) * Question King James the Second what he is doing In Yellowish Bay * Examine Victim's Bag (New Unlocked Crime Scene: Red Abensons Hotel) * Investigate Red Abensons Hotel (Clues: Survey, USB, Broken Glass) * Examine Survey (New Suspect: Alice Hill) * Ask Alice Hill about the victim's survey said her being a terrible Chef * Analyze USB (Hours: 4:00:00, The Killer have Yellow Eyes) * Examine Broken Glass (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample (Hours: 9:00:00, The Killer's Blood Type is AB-) * Question Alexandra about how she discovered the victim dead * Go to Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Whitehall Convention (Clues: Tablet, Letter, Check) * Examine Tablet (Prerequisite: Talk to Alice) * Question Alice about lying about the victim * Examine Letter (New Suspect: Pamela Young) * Ask Pamela about she angry at the victim because of not going to the dinner party * Examine Check (New Suspect: Phil Walsh) * Ask Phil about giving the victim something exchange of money * Investigate Victim's Hotel Room (Clues: White Dress, Victim's Smartphone) * Examine White Dress (Result: Brown Substance) * Analyze Brown Substance (Hours: 3:00:00, Talk to Alexandra) * Ask Alexandra about the stain in the victim's dress * Examine Victim's Smartphone (Prerequisite: Phone Unlocked) * Analyze Victim's Smartphone (Hours: 8:00:00, Talk to King James the Second) * Question King James the Second about death threat messages to the victim * Go to Chapter 3 (2 Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Airpane Seats (Clues: Syringe, Crown, Newspaper) * Examine Syringe (Result: Poison Sample) * Analyze Poison Sample (Hours: 9:00:00, Attribute: The Killer knows Biology) * Examine Crown (Prerequiesite: Talk to King James the Second) * Ask King James the Second how the victim got his crown (The Suspect knows Biology) * Examine Newspaper (Talk to Alexandra Wind, Alice Hill And Phil Walsh) * Ask Alexandra about her spreading rumors about that the victim is a Serial Killer (The Suspect knows Biology) * Question Alice about being distraction to the victim's show * Question Phil about angry at the victim because of his voice (The Suspect knows Biology) * Investigate Buffet (Clue: Victim's Diary) * Examine Victim's Diary (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva (Hours: 10:00:00, The Killer is a Woman) * Arrest The Killer! * Go to Election Wars (1/6) (3 Stars) Elections Wars (1/6) * Ask Pamela about The Mayor Serial Killer (Prerequiesite: Investigate Victim's Hotel Room) * Investigate Victim's Hotel Room (Clues: Video Camera, Notebook) * Examine Video Camera (Prerequiesite: Victim's Message For The Player) * Examine Notebook (Prerequiesite: Give Back to Pamela Her Book) * Give Back to Pamela Her Notebook (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Ask Bryan what he wants (Prerequiesite: Investigate Buffet) * Investigate Buffet (Clue: Bryan's Watch) * Bring Back to Bryan his watch (Reward: 1 Burger) * Go to The Next Case! (0 Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:AlternativeEnoch's Cases Category:Yellowish Bay Cases